Deceit
by JuunoDoll
Summary: A one-shot of what must have happened when Samekichi was pulled into the room by Sal during the final battle.


**One Shot Drabble: Samekichi x Sal**

It all happened so fast; one second they were running through the palace walls, a second later, Wadanohara was missing a familiar.

Samekichi himself didn't see it coming; he didn't expect to be suddenly pulled to the side by some unseen force, by which for some reason, instead of feeling afraid and anxious of his current situation, he actually felt mad.

"_Fuck this, now I lost sight of her."_ He mentally screamed in his mind as soon as he swiftly turned around to face his assailant, a menacing glare in tow.

"My, my. My dear other half, that just won't do~ It's a wonder how Wada-chan actually likes brute guys like you though~" a sing-song voice suddenly spoke, the said unseen force finally emerging from the shadows.

Samekichi narrowed his eyes as he finally got a full view of the person responsible for making him fail to follow his beloved sea witch.

Sal.

Samekichi's blood curdled in anger as adrenaline rushed in his system, prompting him to immediately show his fist up Sal's chin, by which surprisingly, the latter did not attempt to dodge.

"Why, how violent you are Samekichi~ I wonder how violent you'll actually be in other circumstances aside from _this_." Sal snickered as he now dodged the second punch, blood trickling down the side of his mouth as he held a mocking smile at his other half.

"What do you want?! No matter what you do, Wadanohara will definitely put a stop to this fucking madness. Your princess will be shut down in her rightful prison!" Samekichi stonily spat at Sal.

Sal merely chuckled as he stood up and attempted to smooth out his clothes once again, which earned a great suspicion from Samekichi.

Sal wasn't supposed to be as calm as this, not when Wadanohara was actually in love with him, not with Sal.

Sal was supposed to be filled with rage and jealousy… and probably attempt some dirty revenge against Samekichi.

But then again, here he was, lightly laughing and having no qualms in getting himself all bloody and punched.

For some reason, it made Samekichi think that there was something off with Sal.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Samekichi finally asked after getting his fill of punches towards Sal, by which the latter was in a bloody mess.

A surprisingly beautiful bloody mess.

"What? Are you feeling afraid of the current me~?" Sal snickered as he wiped the side of his mouth with his bloody sleeve, slowly standing up once again. He walked towards Samekichi in a somewhat sultry fashion, the buttons of his top shirt falling down due to the impact of the punches, giving access to a partial view of his shirt.

Samekichi did not respond as he slowly backed away; something was definitely not right.

"So you do seem to be afraid of me." Sal lightly laughed as soon as he got Samekichi cornered to a wall.

Samekichi gulped and attempted to fight off his other half but Sal had somewhat anticipated his reaction and swiftly caught his hands, pinning them over his head as he leaned in on Samekichi, whispering to his ear.

"Hey, you wanna know a secret~?" Sal cheekily asked as he dodged an attempted kick from Samekichi; he ordered some of his minions to restrain Samekichi's lower extremities, giving him no chance to move at all, since Sal seemed to be surprisingly very strong at the moment.

"Hm~? No response huh? Well…" Sal chuckled, his breath tickling Samekichi's ear, earning chills on the spine from the latter.

"I'm actually after _you_, not Wada-chan~" He huskily whispered. Sakemichi's eyes widened in surprise. As he opened his mouth to speak, however, it was silenced by Sal's own mouth instead.

Everything happened too fast that Samekichi's mind was on overdrive, confusion, disgust, and wonder clouding his system as he was being torridly kissed by his own other half.

Sal, on the other hand, was enjoying it to the fullest, only stopping his lip lock assault as soon as he realized that Samekichi's lips were swollen and bleeding.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Same-kun~~" Sal playfully said as soon as he finally let go of him, snapping his finger in the process.

In a blink of an eye, they were immediately transported to the shrine located within the deep recesses of the Old Sea.

"I hope that daddy Old won't scold me for having my precious little half get hurt~" He snickered as soon as he attempted to move towards Samekichi, only to receive a hard kick instead.

"FUCK YOU! YOU DARE TO DO THAT TO ME?!" Samekichi snarled as he tackled Sal down to the ground, rage and the intent to kill filled his eyes.

Sal smiled as he closed his eyes in content.

"Ah, now this seems like a comfortable position. Same-kun, you seem to be so violent you know~" he sighed happily.

Samekichi, filled with rage, continued to beat Sal to a bloody pulp until Sal suddenly blocked his hands.

"Oh shoot. She's close already. Too bad, I wanted to have some more fun with you, you know~" Sal clicked his tongue in annoyance as he started to immediately stand up, grabbing Samekichi by the arm and pulling him close. He tried to focus to the fullest as he painstakingly ignored the pain that was searing from the different parts of his body due to Samekichi's assault, by which the latter was still continuing to do.

"Tsk. You're so violent Samekichi. Less words, more action, huh? I wonder how you'll fare in bed." Sal chuckled as he took something from the inside of his shirt.

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Samekichi growled as he attempted to punch and kick Sal, but surprisingly, to no avail.

Sal continued to hug him as soon as the sound of running footsteps got closer.

"But if you must now, Same-kun… I really love you."

"What—"

_Splat._

"That's why I'm letting you rest in peace."

Blood gushed out from Sakemichi's side as soon as he saw a knife plunged into it, now earning a sinister smile from Sal.

Samekichi slowly dropped to the ground, feeling lightheaded due to the blood loss; his vision was slowly turning into black.

"Samekichi!" Wadanohara's voice emerged from the doors as she frantically ran towards him.

Sal snickered at the sight as he watched Wadanohara frantically trying to wake him up from his unconsciousness, trying to stop the blood from gushing out at the same time.

'_Serves you right.'_ He silently thought, before he began to taunt the poor girl.

After all, he'd rather have Samekichi happily resting in peace on the other side with him, than have him and his feelings suffer from Wadanohara's denseness.

He loved him so much that he'd rather have Samekichi die by his hands than from someone else.

It was just all for his twisted love, he thought.

Just some _innocent _and twisted brotherly love.


End file.
